Sayian Hair
by PutThatInYourBlog
Summary: Vegeta is not happy with Bulla's new hair. After an argument training ensures.


In the story Bulla has Vegeta's hair colour, not Bulma's. It works best that way.

* * *

><p>Bulla was thrilled with her hair. She played with her newly dyed locks, her natural dark auburn from her head to her chest and then bright red dip dyed ends all the way to her navel. This is exactly what she wanted something that was pretty and edgy at the same time, she giggled thinking of her boyfriend's reaction, a slack-jawed, wide eyes and the response "it's amazing!" It was the edge that her look needed something to show that she wasn't just a pretty girl. See couldn't wait to show her mum and Trunks, she knew that they would love it as much as she did. She was unsure of how her dad would react, probably with rolling eyes and a comment about strange Earthling behaviour, he didn't like her hair anyway something about it being too long for fighting.<p>

"So what do you think? Isn't it amazing?" Bulla said with happiness. Trunks and Bulma smiled widely as soon as they saw her.

"Honey its fantastic. I love the shade of red you chose." Bulma exclaimed.

"It's pretty badass!" Trunk said running his fingers through her bright locks.

"Thanks. It's like the best thing I've ever done."

"If _that_ is the best thing you've ever done I would seriously recommend revaluating your life." Vegeta had now joined the conversation with a snide remark.

"So you're not a fan then?" Bulla giggled

"Absolutely not! Why would you change your natural Sayian hair to some tacky Earthling style? It's really q-"

"Be careful Vegeta." Bulma intercepted before her and Trunk left them to themselves.

"Ugh dad you're such a drama queen. I think it looks fantastic, which is why _I_ chose to do it. It's my hair and I'll do what I like to it."

"While you're under _my_ roof I have a say in everything you do and I say change it back!"

"Okay well you had your say now we can move on. By the way this is permanent. I can't just change it back." Bulla replied with heavy exhaustion in her voice. She turned her back to her father and left the room believing this was over. She was wrong.

"Bulla Briefs come back here right now! We are not done here." Vegeta barked at her.

Rolling her eyes Bulla turned around to see her father inches from her face. He was glaring down at her scarlet red hair. He grabbed a few strands in his hand and stared intensely at it as if hoping he could scare it back to its original colour. Bulla looked at Vegeta with a bored expression on her face.

"Why did you do this? Was there a problem with the hair?" Vegeta asked with confusion replacing the anger that had been there earlier.

"I did this 'cause I was bored of my hair it was so plain. I like fully needed to change something anyway, I was so tired of how I looked."

"You didn't like how you looked? What do you mean, is that boy pressuring you to change?" Bulla shot him a look that he had learnt to mean, what are you talking about?

"You looked beautiful you should be proud of how you looked. You had the hair of a Sayian. Now you look like one of those silly girls you see on the television and in magazines!"

"Good. By the way now I think I look so much better than before I have some edge to my look. It totally matches like me now; I'm no Sayian warrior why would I want to look like one." Bulla expected backlash for that comment, you don't go telling Vegeta that you don't want to be part of his Sayian club.

"Girl Sayian is in your blood, don't say things like that! He smirked, "maybe I need to remind you of that." Bulla sighed heavily; she knew what was going to follow a statement like that.

"Myself, Kakarrot and the Namek are training tomorrow; you and that hair of yours will be joining us." Vegeta smirked, he knew the best way to annoy his daughter was to force her to train.

"Dad that is so unfair! You can't punish me for dying my hair, I did nothing wrong!" Bulla screamed at him, there was no way she was going to accept that without protest.

Vegeta humphed "You shouldn't consider training a punishment Bulla!"

"How can I not? Every time you get annoyed by me you make me train!"

"Well then stop annoying me and you won't have to train now will you." Vegeta grinned with that last statement it was one of the rare times Bulla couldn't think of what to say.

"Now train with me tomorrow. It might give me some time to get used to that nightmare on your head" Vegeta knew that there was no way she was going to change her hair, if he tried she would unleash hell on him this way at least she would know not to try something like this again. "Maybe if I'm lucky a ki blast will singe your hair."

"You wouldn't dare." Bulla glared back with her darkest stare. Vegeta wouldn't try it but it would keep her on her toes tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Bulla groaned. She hated early mornings; she hated them even more when she knew that the rest of the day wasn't going to get any better. The only highlight was that she had put heavy makeup on that morning; Vegeta hated it when she did that.<p>

"Whoa. Bulla it took me a second to realise who you were with that hair." Goku looked at her with wide eyes.

"Horrible isn't it Kakarrot." Bulla gazed at her father and then shot Goku a look that said why would you say that?

"Aw come on Vegeta, I think it's pretty exciting" Goku said sheepishly. He knew better than too upset Bulla.

"Are we going to discuss our hair all day or are we going to get started" Piccolo barked. He had no patients for petty arguments. Vegeta and Goku nodded, Bulla threw her hair back in despair. Before she could bring her head up she was hurled across the room hitting a cold hard wall.

"OW!" she saw her father releasing his fist "What the hell are you thinking! That's domestic abuse you know. You could have warned me, told me we had begun!"

"There are no warnings in battle just action and reaction." He spoke coldly. Again he came flying fist first towards her. Bulla went to jump out of the way but Vegeta grabbed her ankle and smashed her to the ground. Launching a fist at her she released a small ki ball at him. He hit it out of the way sending it right back to her. This continued all day a continuous back and forth between the two launching every move at each other.

"Don't be such a coward. Fight back!" Launching another ki ball at his daughter. This one struck her right in the stomach.

"Aaaahhh! You psycho! She clenched at her stomach aching with pain. Blood tricked from her already busted lip, she licked it away and glared deep into her father's eyes. Vegeta could tell she was going to do so he picked her up at tossed her to the floor like a rag doll. He couldn't be bothered with an argument right now. A blood curling scream ripped from Bulla's mouth, piercing the eardrums of the three warriors.

"Vegeta what did you do to her?" Goku snipped angrily, "she sounds like she's about to explode." Vegeta regretted that last move of his and flew over to his daughter screaming in anguish. Vegeta's face grew pale as he approached his daughter's side. Her body was pulsating, throbbing uncontrollably her face screwed up in pain.

"What did you do to me?" Bulla squeaked out. She had never felt like this. She had been so angry with her father she was going to attack him with everything she had but he had knocked her out of the way before she could summon all her energy. Now she felt like she was about to die, her body felt at war with itself, her blood rushing through her body, her heart pounding so hard she could swear it was going to burst through her chest, her mind unable to think of anything but her pain.

"Vegeta, Goku. Look." Her body was being encompassed with an intense yellow glow and her hair; her once Sayian hair had sparks of light shooting down each strand, like fireworks in the night sky. Vegeta and Goku exchanged a nod and immediately powered up at her side.

Vegeta holding his daughter's face in his face "Bulla, Princess, accept the pain, let it have you, don't resist it."

Goku followed suit. "Bulla try relaxing your body, I know it's hard but breath. You'll be fine." Softly he held her hand. Bulla didn't relax, how could she? She felt like she was about to die. It was only then when her father picked her up and held her against his chest, kissing her on the forehead she felt her body release.

"It's okay, I'm here I won't let anything happen to you." Whispering gently in Bulla's ear, "Breath my child, breath."

Bulla stopped moving, her face became peaceful, like she now understood. Golden sparks danced down her body, warming her, releasing nothing but peace. She sighed opening her eyes. Her face was gazing into her eyes.

"Princess?" Her baby blue eyes were now a rich green, her long thick hair now a shining golden blonde. She had evolved to the legendary super Sayian a feat with was thought impossible for women. Bulla tossed her head back smiling, she understood what had happened. She released herself from her father's embrace and stood up examining her body. She was pleased to see that she hadn't become too bulky, keeping her delicate frame. She picked up a strand of her hair and giggled hysterically. The red was still there!

"Turns out my hairs now only half Sayian. Like me." Laughing to her father as she showed him her red and blonde hair.

"So it seems." Vegeta couldn't help but smile as even after such a massive change Bulla still wanted to tease him. "You are one of a kind. I am so proud of you my child" he went forward to give his baby girl, his super Sayian child one more hug. BOOM. Vegeta was smashed to the ground.

"Now we're even. Teach you for messing with me." Bulla stuck her tongue out at her father, turning around she knew he wasn't going to dare try telling her how to do her hair again. Vegeta smiled.


End file.
